Feu d'artifice
by SeverustianaSna
Summary: Servilus, espèce de fumier, je ne te savais pas aussi espiègle. Tu t'es bien payé ma tête  Ne souris pas... Surtout ne souris pas... Par les gobelins, que m'arrive-t-il ? Slash [SS/SB]
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié sur le site, et je dois dire que je suis très contente d'être de retour. Cette fic aurait dû être postée i mois mais avec mes études qui se sont révélées très accaparantes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien la peaufiner. Mais j'ai pu me libérer aujourd'hui et j'ai passé la journée à la rédiger. D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup aimé, je me suis bien amusée. Et là voilà fin prête. Je tenais absolument à la partager avec vous. En espérant que ça vous plaira, vous aussi.**_

- **Crédits** : _Les personnages figurant dans ce récit ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils demeurent propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et de partager._

 **-** **Rating** : _T avec romance entre hommes je vous préviens. De plus certains évènements ne seront pas fidèles à l'œuvre original._

 **-** **Nombre de chapitre** : 2

 _Je remercie infiniment la très gentille MrsJudisore pour son aide précieuse._

 **/ !\** **Edit du 27 décembre 2017** **/ !\** : _Ceci est une version corrigée de feux d'artifices, après la publication j'ai remarqué que quelques fautes subsistaient encore. Certaines très grossières. Comme Son au lieu de SA Némésis (oh ciel j'ai honte!) J'ai attendu que quelqu'un fasse la remarque en review , critique la chose mais comme il n'en était rien, et que je ne pouvais sciemment pas laisser la fic dans cet état, j'ai pris un peu de temps durant ces vacances de Noël pour le faire une bonne fois pour toute. Veuillez m'excuser si d'autres fautes ont échappé à ma vigilance, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour rendre l'histoire on ne peut plus lisible._

 _Sur-ce, Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

 **X**

Chapitre 1er

Pré-au-lard était en pleine effervescence. Poudlard l'était tout autant. On dansait, chantait la victoire, le bonheur, l'amour... Les enfants criaient, les adultes dansaient, buvaient… Les couples s'embrassaient amoureusement.

Harry prenait sa chère et tendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Ron, plus amoureux que jamais faisait tournoyer sa cavalière dans une valse sans fin.

La communauté sorcière entière était plongée dans une grande euphorie suite à la défaite du plus redoutable mage noir que le monde ait jamais connu. Tant d'années de terreurs étaient désormais révolues et ne seraient bientôt que mauvais souvenirs, du moins c'était ce qu'espérait un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de feu, confortablement assis sur un banc, regardant avec un amusement teinté de mélancolie ces gens qui, tout à leur réjouissance dansaient à n'en plus finir. Dans ses mains reposait un cadre où un beau jeune homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait riait à gorge déployée. Il porta finalement son regard sur celui-ci et ses yeux se voilèrent de nostalgie.

-Vois mon frère... C'est notre victoire... Nous avons gagné...

L'image continuait à rire comme s'il eut compris ce que lui disait son jumeau. Georges sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes mais secoua la tête, le corps tremblant, il rit… oui il rit d'un rire sans joie… presque dément. Des larmes amères dévalant sur ses joues pales et venant s'égoutter sur le cadre. Il tomba à genou serra le cadre contre son cœur meurtri par la perte de son frère et continua à verser des larmes silencieuses.

- _Je suis désolé Fred…vieux, j'ai essayé… Je ne peux pas…. Sans toi ça ne marche pas…_

Soudain, une main douce vint se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et rencontra deux prunelles de couleur café emplies de cette même souffrance qui le tiraillait. Ce visage aux traits harmonieux…Cette peau basanée et lisse … Ces longs cheveux d'un noir de jais… Ce bindi qui ornait son front…

Fred reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme.

-Parvati…

Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'elle tenait dans ses mains un cadre où une ravissante jeune femme à la similitude troublante semblait jouer avec ses longs cheveux corbeaux. Le cœur du Weasley se serra.

- _Padma…_

La jeune femme hocha tristement la tête en réponse à cette silencieuse constatation. Ils restèrent ainsi sans mot dire, perdus dans leur chagrin respectif puis la jeune femme lui tendit une main. Main qu'il accepta volontiers après quelques secondes d'égarement face au spectacle singulier qui s'offrait à lui… Eclairée par la lune et vêtue de ce sari blanc, la jeune femme ressemblait à une divinité hindoue... Oui une déesse venue soulager son âme de par sa main salvatrice et bienveillante. Il se sentait attiré vers le haut tandis que la brune le relevait.

Leurs mains ne se lâchèrent plus de la soirée.

 **X**

Un homme tout vêtu de noir se fraya un chemin parmi cette marrée humaine tantôt noire tantôt blanches venue honorer la mémoire des valeureux combattants qui avaient péri durant la bataille.

De véritables buffets avaient été dressés non loin des stèles commémoratives pour que ceux qui avaient eu la chance de devenir des fantômes puissent festoyer avec les vivants.

Il n'avait pas été facile de concilier les attentes de chaque sorcier. Les uns voulaient manifester leur joie par des festivités, d'autres se scandalisaient d'une telle initiative au regard des lourdes pertes humaines qu'avait engendré la guerre. Le Ministère de la magie avait dû ouvrir une assemblée extraordinaire pour statuer sur la question. Dumbledore, dont la présence avait été fortement sollicitée trouva la solution qui mit fin aux polémiques. Ainsi, une fête eut bien lieu quelques jours après la chute du Lord noir. Néanmoins par respect envers la mémoire des défunts combattants et civils, le port d'habits de couleur blanche avait été de mise.

Ainsi sorciers et sorcières purent s'en donner à cœur joie à la célébration de la victoire. Par ces nuances de couleur, le vieux mage voulait montrer que la vie était, dans son ensemble, faite de tristesses et de joies s'alternant continuellement tout comme la tempête succédait au beau temps. Et vis-versa. Mais cela ne devait pas empêcher tout un chacun de garder espoir… Cet espoir infini de connaître des jours meilleurs… Un avenir plus confiant.

Severus ne se sentait pas à sa place... Il aurait préféré mourir... Lui était seul... lui n'avait personne vers qui se tourner après la guerre, il était sa propre famille, son propre ami, son propre maître. La solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangé... Mais ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie, il aurait voulu connaître un semblant de tendresse... Ce genre de sentiment auquel il avait été longtemps étranger...

Là tout de suite, il avait besoin d'être seul... Toutes ces mièvreries lui donnaient la nausée. Et la foule était oppressante.

Il transplana non loin de Poudlard et se rendit sur la tour d'astronomie où il pourrait, du moins il espérait , étancher paisiblement sa soif grâce à cette précieuse bouteille de whisky pur feu arrangé que lui avait offert Lucius avant de quitter le pays avec sa famille - mais oh, surprise l'endroit semblait être occupé. Et pas par n'importe qui.

 _Merlin_ … Maugréa Severus.

-Qui est là? Fit un homme aux longs cheveux en faisant volte face. Sa baguette en main.

Severus retint un rictus énervé.

 _Black... Il ne manquait plus que lui_...

\- Tiens, tiens, Snape, tu me suis?

-Je ne sais d'où te viennent-bien que venant de toi, cela ne soit guère étonnant- de pareilles… inepties, Black. Te suivre, dis-tu ? Eh bien je n'en vois pas le moindre intérêt. A dire vrai j'imaginais l'endroit… désert. Il promena un regard souverainement méprisant autour de lui avant de le diriger vers sons rival.

« Mais finalement... »

Il tournait en même temps les talons pour partir ...

-Non, reste...

Sirius se fustigea intérieurement. Godric, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, pourquoi retenait-il Snape? SNAPE! C'était tout bonnement absurde! RI-DI-CULE...

Il se racla la gorge et tenta un sourire avant de lui expliquer d'un ton conciliant :

-Je veux dire que rien ne t'oblige à partir...

Le maître des potions leva un sourcil, étonné, mais décida de laisser passer pour cette fois. Après tout il avait tout autant le droit d'être là que ce sot. Et de toute manière, partir équivalait à montrer que l'autre avait des pouvoirs sur lui. Le pouvoir, en l'occurrence, de changer ses projets.

Ce serait lui donner trop d'importance qu'il ne mérite certainement pas.

Tout de même, la situation était fort étrange…

 _Aurait-il bu?_

Severus s'assit à une distance raisonnable et décida d'occulter ces futiles questionnements de sa tête.

Des détonations se firent entendre accompagnées d'ovations lointaines tandis que le ciel nocturne resplendissait, scintillant de milles feux sous les crépitements des feux d'artifice envoyés depuis la grande place du village sorcier...

Les gerbes lumineuses, et multicolores n'avaient de cesse d'illuminer la voûte céleste, émerveillant petits et grands.

Les deux hommes regardèrent ce spectacle déroutant, le cœur apaisé.

Severus finit au bout de quelques temps par détacher son regard du ciel qui continuait à produire des variations d'éclats lumineux pour le poser sur son ancienne Némésis. Les yeux de l'homme étaient ternes, vides d'éclats ... Quelque chose semblait s'y être éteint. Ils étaient toujours rieurs, cela, il devait l'admettre mais plus comme avant... Son propriétaire, visiblement, faisait de son mieux pour faire revenir les magnifiques lueurs mais en vain. Toujours était-il qu'il avait ce regard mélancolique... Lointain...

Le maître des potions savait pertinemment qu'Azkaban y était pour quelque chose. Rien que d'y penser, il frémit. Après tout sans la mansuétude de Dumbledore, il aurait connu le même sort. Et cela, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il s'étonna et s'agaça d'ailleurs que le Black n'ait pas perdu la raison après une aussi longue durée de détention. Etait-ce là l'étendu du courage gryffondorien? Quoi qu'il en fût l'ex espion, même si cela lui coûtait fortement de l'admettre, trouvait que sa résistance sans faille dans la privation avait quelque chose de louable.

Se sentant observé... L'ancien prisonnier se tourna vers son collègue. Pris aux faits, Snape, se détourna rapidement, et se recomposa un visage fermé.

-Qu'y-a-t-il? Demanda intrigué, Sirius.

-Hm?

-Tu me regardais... Tu as quelque chose à me dire?

-Non... Pas spécialement... Répondit un peu trop sèchement Severus.

-Encore avec ce masque de froideur Snape?

Le concerné le dévisagea.

-Le seul qui arbore un masque ici c'est toi Black.

-Pardon?

-Bien sûr tu es trop obtus pour l'avoir remarqué...

-Epargne-moi tes propos vipérin Servilus et viens-en au fait! Puisque je suis tant obtus eh bien explique-moi pour que je comprenne! Lâcha l'animagus puis son regard se fit triste...

-Ça y est, tu as abandonné ton masque... Black?

Sirius commença à s'irriter.

-De quoi?

-Je te parle de ça! dit son collègue le désignant de la main, tu fais le pitre avec Potter et les autres... Tu ris... tu t'adonnes à tes galéjade et facéties mais une fois seul... ton visage n'est que tristesse et douleur...

Sirius avait les yeux écarquillés.

-Snape...

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement...

-Tu pourras faire croire à tout le monde que tu es heureux mais en tout cas, pas à moi...

Quelque chose fit un bond dans le cœur du noble Black et peu à peu son cœur glacé se réchauffa?

Il eut un sourire enjoué et éclata de rire...C'était un rire tonitruant... Franc. C'était dire, cette déclaration l'avait plongé dans une hilarité incontrôlable.

Qui l'eut crut... Snape le comprenait... Snape voyait sa souffrance... Snape le connaissais!

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Siffla le concerné.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius rit de plu belle.

-Tu te paies ma tête? Hein c'est cela Black? S'énerva-t-il tout en le foudroyant du regard. Mais ce dernier, tout à ses réjouissances ne vit pas l'air renfrogné qu'arborait l'ancien espion.

Vexé, Severus se leva.

« De toute manière, je comptais partir. Sale cabot! »

Il avait fait preuve d'un zeste de gentillesse et voilà comment il était récompensé. Quel imbécile ce Black! Comme toujours il se payait sa tête. Snape ne supportait pas d'avoir eu la faiblesse de se préoccuper des états d'âmes de son pire ennemi.

Le visage fulminant, il comptait s'en aller boire son whisky ailleurs mais son vis-à-vis fit un geste qui le déstabilisa. Le voilà qui le retenait par le poignet, le forçant de nouveau à se rassoir.

L'animagus était complètement perdu. Il ne se comprenait plus. Son bras, comme qui dirait mû par une indépendance nouvelle s'était dressé tout seul pour retenir son honni collège. La vérité était poignante : il avait senti un vide immense l'envahir au moment où Severus s'était levé pour partir. Personne ne s'occupait de Sirius... Ils étaient tous soit trop obnubilés par leur propre bonheur soit trop ravagés par leur propre chagrin pour remarquer le sien. Seul cet homme avait vu sa détresse.

De son côté le Snape était tout aussi décontenancé, le regard du charmant brun le perturba plus que de raison. Il pouvait y lire un grand repentir.

-Je ne me moquerai pas de toi Snape... fit la voix calme de Sirius.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi cela... grogna Severus, pas encore entièrement remis de sa précédente colère.

-Je l'ignore...

Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans le blanc des yeux comme hypnotisé l'un par l'autre...

Sirius sourit à nouveau...

Un sourire sincère... Ne put que constater Severus... Différent des rictus cruels, perfides qu'il arborait lorsqu'il comptait l'insulter... Différent des sourires conquérant, séducteurs qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses fervents admirateurs et admiratrices ... Différent des sourires gênés... forcés...

Sirius était véritablement heureux... Pour la première fois depuis une longue décennie, il se sentait compris. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être malheureux, étant entouré d'une famille aimante : Harry, son filleul adoré; son brave amis de toujours, Remus Lupin; sa ravissante cousine Dora, Dumbeldore, Hermione, la famille Weasley et tant d'autres... Et pourtant il se sentait vide de l'intérieur... Sans James ... sans Lily... ça ne rimait à rien… Non, décidément sa vie ne ne rimait à rien... Mais Snape comprenait... Il l'avait compris LUI !

-Stupide cabot... Cesse donc de sourire comme cela. Entendit-il justement venant de ce dernier.

Severus détourna le regard de cette vision troublante.

-Tu es vraiment... un fin observateur... Snape...

-Black qui me complimente... on aura tout vu!

Le concerné se renfrogna mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire du maître des potions, toute colère s'évanouit. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un mince sourire.

Un silence apaisant s'installa. Ce fut, plus tard, le regard lointain que Severus lui parla.

-Tu sais Black... Au temps de notre jeunesse... Je t'ai toujours observé... Je voulais connaître tes failles... tes craintes, des histoires embarrassantes te concernant pour pouvoir les retourner contre toi.

L'animagus se contenta de rire en secouant négativement la tête.

-Je me délectais de chaque colère... tristesse... souffrance... douleur qui pouvait transparaître sur ce visage qui m'a si souvent et longtemps méprisé...Je t'exécrais de toutes mes forces... Chaque seconde de mon existence, je te souhaitais une mort lente et douloureuse.

Le regard de Severus se fit dur. Une haine féroce y travaillait. Il transperça sa Némésis de ce regard empli d'animosité.

Une profonde rancune... de la peine... tant de sentiments diffus s'y bousculaient.

Dans sa fureur, il projeta rudement son honni collègue contre un pilier se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux et l'empoigna violemment par le col de sa somptueuse chemise faite de soie, le dardant de ses yeux étincelants de rage, le secouant violemment tout en l'acculant de plus en plus au support vertical fait de marbre, souhaitant lui broyer ses os de chien.

-Je te hais Black ... A un tel point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Toi, l'immonde connard qui a pourri ma scolarité, n'y laissant que des souvenirs malheureux et humiliants! Toi, qui a attenté à ma vie et qui continue aujourd'hui encore à la polluer par ton insupportable présence! Hurla-t-il.

JE TE HAIS, ORDURE ! JE TE HAIS! N'EN DOUTE PAS UNE SEULE SECONDE!

Severus avait explosé... tant de ressentiment et de souffrances qu'il avait tenté de contenir depuis plusieurs décennies déjà avaient fini par ressurgir. Mais comment? En reparlant à cet enfoiré!

Ce fumier et sa putain de coalition avaient fait de sa vie estudiantine un calvaire sans nom. C'était un fait ! Effacer tant d'humiliations subies relevait de l'impossible.

Sirius s'emporta à son tour.

-Parce que toi tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal peut-être! Vitupéra-t-il, hors de lui, en se démenant comme un beau diable pour se dégager de la solide poigne du lugubre enseignant. Au collège n'essayais-tu pas de nous faire renvoyer mes amis et moi? Il y a quatre ans tu as voulu me livrer aux mains des détraqueurs, et aujourd'hui encore tu me rabaisses à longueur de journée, n'ayant de cesse de me blesser et de m'offenser à chaque réunion de l'Ordre! Je te hais Snape! Tu n'es qu'un abject serpent gras! Perfide! Cruel! Venimeux !

-Chacun aurait vécu sa vie Black! Si tu n'avais pas fait preuve de tant de bassesses à mon endroit, penses-tu que j'aurais fait ces choses-là. Je t'aurais indéniablement laissé tranquille, chacun aurait vécu des années paisibles de son côté! N'y as-tu jamais songé !

-Sauf que je ne voulais pas que tu me laisses tranquille!

Profitant de l'état de choc de son exécrable collègue, Sirius se dégagea violemment et inversa leur position, le plaquant à son tour contre le mur et maintenant fermement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-Snape... Je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille... Je ne pourrais jamais!

L'ex mangemort n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas. Comment ça « il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille » ? Se foutait-il de lui? Quoi qu'il en fût la fureur de Severus ne fit que décupler.

-Pourquoi Black? Hm POURQUOI? Tu as foutu le bordel dans ma vie! Ma vie devient illogique quand tu es là! Vociféra-t-il tout en se débattant tel un dragon blessé afin de se dégager de l'emprise de son ancien bourreau. Es-tu heureux ? Es-tu content de ce que tu me fais subir! J'aurais dû être heureux de te voir éternellement triste mais même ça je n'y arrive plus!

Severus était essoufflé par sa tirade... Ses joues d'habitude blafardes étaient encore rougies par la colère. Cette vision troubla grandement Sirius...

Les lèvres incarnates où s'échappaient des souffles irréguliers... Ces prunelles perçantes. Ces longs cheveux noirs qui coulaient sur ses épaules larges... La tenue était tout aussi belle…Comme lui, il avait préféré revêtir un costume noir.

Ce que venait de lui révéler son ancienne Némésis l'avait plongé dans une stupéfaction sans nom ...

Severus était donc en colère contre lui-même parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à le haïr... Puis il se reprit.

-Non… décidément je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille. Murmura-t-il tout en se rapprochant lentement de lui jusqu'à boire son souffle chaud, désolé Severus...

Il franchit les quelques millimètres séparant leurs visages et gratifia cette bouche fine aux répliques trop souvent caustiques à son goût d'un baiser comme il n'en avait jamais donné auparavant. Et Dieu sait combien de lèvres il avait déjà embrassé tout au long de sa trépidante vie mais jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel transport, un besoin aussi impératif de posséder. Il se montra ardent, violent et tendre à la fois. Le maître des potions sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner, il ne résista pas et se laissa aller à ce baiser passionné, le cœur en tumulte, le corps fiévreux. Et ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, contraints par le manque d'oxygène, et non l'envie en soi qu' ils se séparèrent complètement essoufflés, la respiration haletante, le visage érubescent et les lèvres gonflées.

Sirius finit par libérer les bras de son vis-à-vis.

-Sev... Murmura-t-il, son front collé au sien.

Le concerné frissonna malgré lui de plaisir à l'entente de cette voix rauque et à la fois vibrante de sensualité l'appelant de la sorte.

-je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille.

-je le sais imbécile... Depuis toute à l'heure, tu ne fais que répéter cela. Répondit le potionniste tout en promenant une main distraite dans les cheveux bouclés.

Puis Severus fit quelque chose qui le dérouta complètement, le faisant taire au moment où il allait parler en prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassant fougueusement. L'animagus ne se fit pas prier, répondant avec la même ferveur, si ce n'est plus.

Ils reprirent à nouveau leur souffle, les mains de Sirius entourant la taille de sa Némésis qui soupira d'aise.

-C'était ma seule manière de pouvoir t'approcher... tu mettais à ta manière de la couleur dans ma vie... confia-t-il dans un murmure au creux de ses oreilles comme pour poursuivre une discussion dont eux deux seuls pouvaient en saisir l'essence.

Je… Je regrette de t'avoir causé autant de souffrances…

\- Saches que tu avais de bien curieuses manières d'aborder les gens … d'exécrables même, si j'ose dire. Souffla Snape, le regardant intensément.

-Que veux-tu? ne dit-on pas que qui aime bien châtie bien ?

-Ah vraiment ? Et bien tu me raconteras tout cela en détail pendant que je te menotterai tel le vulgaire embastillé que tu es et que par la suite je te torturerai à coup de doloris bien sentis sur une table des cachots.

-Oh arrête, tu m'excites.

-Stupide gryffondor…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Severus.

Le concerné roula des yeux et poursuivit après plusieurs secondes de silence :

-C'était quand même amusant.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, invitant l'espion à s'expliquer d'avantage, ses mains toujours posées sur les hanches étroites de ce dernier, les caressant amoureusement.

-J'en ai bavé certes, mais je dois t'avouer, Black, que je me suis pas mal amusé de mon côté. Répéta l'ancien directeur de Serpentard tout en s'accrochant à son cou. Un sourire mutin ornant ses lèvres. Te casser ta belle gueule … Chuchota-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de les embrasser. Ensorceler de temps à autre quelques mèches de cheveux pour te provoquer de très bonnes et surtout très verruqueuses crises d'urticaires bien méritées … faire en sorte que Minerva t'admoneste longuement… Saboter tes potions… Faire tomber à l'eau tes idées d'escapade nocturne… Traumatiser tes prétendants… Brûler tes affaires… Oh oui, ça avait quelque chose de particulièrement …

« Jouissif… » Finit-il par murmurer de sa voix veloutée et trainante dans les oreilles du bel aristocrate, subjuguant complètement ce dernier. Severus allait le rendre fou s'il continuait. Le concerné, de son côté souriait d'un sourire rêveur et à la fois cruel à l'évocation de ses basses œuvres. _L'enfoiré_ … se dit Sirius en le regardant avec quelque chose qui se rapprochait de l'amitié voire de la tendresse. Soudain, un détail le frappa.

-Attends? Tu as brûlé mes affaires? C'était donc toi? S'exclama-t-il en désignant l'homme du doigt.

-Tout à fait... Confirma avec un a sourire goguenard, Severus.

-Oh et puis merde...

Sirius s'empara de nouveau avidement des lèvres tentatrices de son désormais amant -du moins il espérait- qui le maintenait fermement dans ses bras... Si Severus était incapable d'extérioriser ses sentiments... ses gestes parlaient pour lui.

Il acceptait Black. Il voulait être aimé de lui...goûter à la douceur de ce regard et de ces lèvres aussi longtemps qu'il existerait en ce bas monde... Pour Sirius, plus rien ne comptait, que ce soit Azkaban... La mort... La guerre…La douleur... La perte de ses amis... Tout s'anéantissait dans ces magnifiques abysses de couleur onyx qui avaient su sonder son for intérieur… Et dans ces bras fermes et doux à la fois qui avaient su le réconforter à leur manière, l'extirpant du gouffre de la solitude, de l'ennui et du désespoir dans lequel il s'était laissé tomber alors qu'il n'espérait plus rien tirer de sa misérable existence.

Ils s'embrassèrent... se goutèrent... s'étreignirent avec passion dans cet élan spontané qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre malgré que tout les opposât depuis la nuit des temps. Les feux d'artifices battaient leur plein... s'unissant aux battements désordonnés de leur cœur. Le ciel scintillait de milles éclats... Rendant le moment magique...

Plus tard, Severus, sortit la bouteille de whisky de son manteau noir et lui rendit sa forme originelle avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il partagea volontiers le précieux breuvage avec son compagnon qui ne se fit pas prier, buvant comme lui à même la bouteille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Le calumet de la paix? Se moqua Sirius.

Le vert et argent se contenta de rouler des yeux

-Black tu es désespérant… soupira-t-il Il avant de se saisir de la bouteille et de boire à son tour, se délectant de l'agréable saveur de ce spiritueux de qualité.

Severus ricana intérieurement en imaginant la tête que tirerait l'animagus s'il apprendrait la provenance de la boisson. Il doutait en effet qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un présent offert par un ex mangemort en cavale qu'il abhorrait plus que tout. Oh non, il se garderait bien de le lui révéler aussi tentant que cela puisse être.

-A quoi tu penses? Demanda l'objet de ses pensées ayant remarqué l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Severus se tourna vers lui et répondit d'une voix neutre.

-Oh à rien de particulier.

Sirius haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de boire une autre gorgée du délicieux breuvage et de soupirer de contentement sous l'œil amusé du maître des potions.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, rirent beaucoup, se lançant parfois des piques méchantes, des quolibets sans qu'aucun ne se vexât. Débattant sur divers sujets, ne se décidant à partir que lorsque la vieille horloge de Poudlard sonna les douze coups de minuit.

Ils se quittèrent dans un hochement de tête...

Severus avait rejoint les cachots tandis que Sirius s'était mis en route vers son manoir du 12 square Grimmaurd.

Un peu plus loin, Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Snape...

 **A suivre…**

Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ?

Vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? Si vous avez des avis, des critiques, suggestion… Etc à émettre, n'hésitez pas, je mords pas XD , et puis ce serait vraiment dommage de tout garder en vous alors que je suis toute disposée à vous écouter.

Maintenant je peux aller dormir, il est presque 2h du matin.

Le second et dernier chapitre sera pour dimanche! A bientôt ! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir, voilà comme promis le second et dernier chapitre, merci pour les favoris et les alertes, ça m'a permis de voir qu'il y a quand même des personnes qui sont intéressées par la fic et qui voulaient lire la suite.**_

 _ **En espérant que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Allez, bonne lecture ! ^-^**_

Chapitre 2

Sirius marchait, la mine inquiète... Dumbledore avait à s'entretenir avec lui.

Il fut finalement convenu qu'il prendrait le poste de professeur de DCFM. Il verrait Snape et cela le rendait particulièrement enthousiaste. Un sentiment merveilleux de paix l'envahit en repensant à la soirée passée en compagnie de l'ancien vert et argent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Une peur inconnue le travaillait néanmoins.

Et si... Et si Severus regrettait...Et s'il était dégoûté et ne voulait plus de lui? Peut-t-être s'est-il ravisé une fois seul?

Oh non... Il ne s'en remettrait pas…

A bien regarder, voudrait-il donner de la chance à leur relation...

Son cœur cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine... Etre rejeté ne l'avait jamais autant préoccupé... Après tout en un seul claquement de doigts, hommes et femmes lui tombaient aux pieds. C'était un fait... Mais c'était tout autre avec Snape... Lui, voudra-t-il de lui? Il l'espérait...

Il croisa le concerné dans un couloir désert... Les mains chargées de vieux parchemins, la démarche raide, le visage inexpressif comme à son habitude. Son cœur s'affola.

Que devait-il faire? Le saluer peut-être ? Merlin, il était beaucoup trop stressé pour réfléchir correctement. Mais où était donc passé l'intrépide Gryffondor empli d'audace, celui qui ne craignait pas le péril? Il n'eût pas le temps de méditer là-dessus, sans un regard pour lui, Severus le dépassa.

Sirius sentit son coeur se briser inéluctablement. Il demeura immobile, se refusant à le regarder. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le martellement de ses semelles sur les dalles de pierre.

Puis plus rien... Aucun bruit de pas ni de robe.

-Derrière Poudlard dans une heure.

Il sursauta et porta enfin son attention vers son locuteur.

Severus le regardait par dessus les épaules d'un regard neutre.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de répondre que les bruits de pas et de robes traînantes reprirent. Sirius s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

Le voilà qui faisait les cent pas dans la grande salle, tournant en rond telle une panthère affamée en cage, une tasse de café entamée à la main, s'arrêtant parfois pour fixer l'horloge mural d'un air mi agacé-mi- désespéré ... Chaque seconde était un supplice. Il voulait retrouver Snape et se lover dans ses bras.

-Sirius... Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Harry et ses amis le regardaient curieusement et s'étonnèrent d'autant plus lorsque vingt minutes plus tard et que l'horloge indiqua 10h, il détala à toutes jambes.

 **X**

L'heure arriva enfin. Il courut vers le hall et lorsqu'il se trouva près de l'endroit, il reprit son souffle se recomposa une dignité teintée d'élégance, fit apparaître une dernière fois un miroir et s'admira.

Hum... Il ne fut pas déçu de constater qu'il avait conservé de sa beauté d'antan. Pas aussi beau qu'avant certes, Azkaban, l'âge, et la guerre ayant fait leur travail mais il n'en demeurait pas moins fort séduisant.

Ce fut avec un sourire charmeur et d'une démarche décidée qu'il se rendit sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

Tu vas voir Snape... Je te promets que tu seras mien quoi qu'il arrive.

Sa résolution s'évanouit lorsqu'il le vit adossé à un muret de pierre, ses magnifiques yeux sombres plongés dans un livre- à n'en point douter-de potion, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant doucement dans les airs, subissant les doux caprices du vent. Il le trouvait diablement sexy... captivant… sombre...

Le potionniste referma doucement son livre et suivit des yeux la progression de son collègue. Sirius se sentait brûler sous ce regard intense.

-Severus... fit-il en guise de salutation.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Severus demeurait de marbre. Sirius déglutissait difficilement. _Oh non_...

Enfin Severus partit dans un franc éclat de rire.

Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds, décontenancé au plus haut point, n'y comprenant plus rien.

-Doux merlin, tu aurais vu ta tête, Black ! Je ne me serais jamais imaginé vivre assez longtemps pour profiter d'un tel spectacle...Tu tirais une de ces gueules d'enterrement… Il s'en est fallu de presque rien pour que je te confonde un vieux dragon qu'on livre à l'abattoir! Souffla l'ancien espion ayant réussi à se calmer et essuyant une goutte de larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

La surprise passée, Sirius lui assena un coup de poing peu amène dans le ventre. « Servilus, espèce de fumier, je ne te savais pas aussi espiègle. » Dit-il, nullement énervé, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. « Tu t'es bien payé ma tête ». Le brun rit à nouveau et une fois calme, il déclara d'un ton narquois:

-Sirius Black...Le roi de la séduction avait donc peur...

Le susnommé baissa légèrement les yeux quelque peu confus et honteux…avait-il réellement eu peur? Oui, peur de dévoiler sa vulnérabilité … peur d'être rejeté par cet homme qu'il commençait sérieusement à aimer pour son plus grand bonheur ou malheur selon les cas… De toute manière, seul l'avenir le prédira.

Severus l'attira à lui... « En vérité il me tardait de te revoir »... lui murmura-t-il en honorant ses lèvres d'un baiser tendre et en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou pour y retrouver cette subtile senteur de vanille qu'il avait toujours rattaché à son ancien ennemi.

Sirius se détendit instantanément. Severus ne semblait visiblement pas avoir l'intention de l'envoyer paître chez les dragons. Severus avait hâte de le retrouver... cette révélation lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il avait eu si peur d'être ignoré de son ancienne Némésis. Que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était ni plus ni moins que l'œuvre de Mme Bierraubeur et de Mr. Whisky pur feu.

Il avait besoin de Severus dans sa vie... Il ignorait s'il aurait supporté un refus de sa part. C'est pourquoi il lui avoua douloureusement dans un souffle:

-Tu es mon bourreau Severus...

-Et je compte te faire mourir Black...

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il lui caressa doucement la paume de la main et enserra sa taille de sa main libre.

-Oui, je compte dorénavant m'employer à te faire mourir de plaisir... Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Sirius eut un sourire coquin...

-En ce cas j'accepte ma sentence.

Ils s'embrassèrent ardemment. Sirius n'avait plus besoin de lui poser des questions concernant la dorénavant nature de leur relation. Snape avait déjà été formel... Il allait s'employer à le faire mourir de plaisir qu'il avait dit...

Décidément il allait avoir pas mal de surprises avec Snape comme partenaire. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi espiègle…audacieux... fougueux... tendre et aimant sous ses dehors froids, austères et peu engageant.

Severus le regarda avec une rare intensité.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Sirius Black... Je suis quelqu'un de disons… très possessif. C'est pourquoi, je ne compte pas te partager avec ces… chiennes! Me suis-je montré assez clair?

-Limpide mon cher, répondit-il amusé.

« Et ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus » dit-il en soutenant son regard. « Je ne compte pas te laisser me filer entre les doigts. Dorénavant personne n'aura le droit de te regarder comme moi je te regarde... Ni de te toucher... Te caresser... T'étreindre... Je supprimerai quiconque aurait ne serait-ce qu'osé y penser... De toute manière avec tout ce que je te ferais... Tu n'auras le temps de penser à personne d'autre qu'à moi... Il l'embrassa pour sceller cette promesse… à moi… A mes lèvres… A ma voix… A mes bras…Sev, tu es à moi... Depuis notre première rencontre... Au fond, je l'ai toujours su! »

Le maître des potions ne pu réprimer les rougeurs qui vinrent subrepticement colorer ses joues.

 _Ne souris pas… ne souris surtout pas... Par les gobelins, que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amant et se mit en route vers les bois dans un raclement de gorge gêné...

-hum. Je comptais chercher quelques ingrédients de potion dans la forêt... Consentirais-tu à m'accompagner? Proposa-t-il un peu plus loin sans se retourner.

Sirius ricana intérieurement mais sourit. Sacré Severus!

De loin il pouvait encore apercevoir ses oreilles d'un beau cramoisi que lui révélait le vent printanier en soulevant ses cheveux longs corbeaux.

-Volontier! fit-il tout en ce mettant à son tour en route, un sourire enjoué illuminant ses traits.

Le teint désormais normal, Severus regardait de temps à autre son amant... Ses yeux lagon étaient à nouveau vivants... Severus le retrouvait tel qu'il était... malicieux... Jovial... et incroyablement séducteur...

La recherche fut plus longue que prévue... entre les baisers langoureux échangés dans le silence et l'intimité de la forêt... Les regards furtifs... Les caresses et diverses étreintes... Plus d'une fois Sirius s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un arbre et assailli de baisers brûlant auxquels il répondait avec délectation.

Severus lui avait longtemps parlé des plantes qu'ils rencontraient et de leur propriété... Sirius ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter...

Ce jour-là... Tout Poudlard se demandait où étaient passés les deux professeurs. Dans le bureau de Dumbleore, les hypothèses les plus folles couraient sur eux.

\- Snape l'a peut-être empoisonné et par la suite planqué son corps en vue d'une hypothétique expérience... Dit Ron en caressant distraitement la main de la Granger

-Ron! Le gronda la jeune femme.

-Bah quoi, on l'a tous vu quitter la grande salle en trombe comme si le diable lui-même eût été à ses trousses! Qui sait, Snape l'a peut-être fait chanté… ça ne m'étonnerait même pas lui…

-Tu exagères Ron, fit Harry... Mais les connaissant... On ne peut écarter l'éventualité d'une altercation…

Le survivant s'inquiéta de plus belle.

-Oh non… et s'ils avaient enfin décidé d'en découdre. Merlin par un duel! Ça ne vous inquiète pas vous ?

Dumbledore, lui, se contentait de promener sur eux un regard malicieux.

En effet les deux hommes -à l'heure où ils discutaient tous dans ce bureau- se livraient un bien curieux duel mais certainement pas celui auquel les jeunes gens pensaient. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité, en effet, il suffisait de remplacer les coups de poing par des lèvres et des mains qui se caressaient mutuellement et les insultes par des soupirs de plaisir.

-Professeur Dumbledore, il faut les chercher!

-Je prendrais bien une tarte au citron! Pas vous?

-Mais...

-Harry ils sont assez grands pour prendre soin d'eux même dit Minerva pour le rassurer...

Le survivant haussa les épaules et s'assit à son tour.

-En ce cas je prendrais, volontiers une tarte moi aussi.

Ils s'attablèrent tous et ne se questionnèrent plus au sujet des deux professeurs.

-Sinon, où en sont les préparatifs du mariage de professeur Flitwick?

-Oh ça avance, ça avance... Tout devrait être prêt avant cet été.

FIN.

 _ **Et ainsi s'achève cette fic qui ressemble plus à un Twoshot.**_

 _ **L'idée de l'écrire m'est venue en admirant un feu d'artifice du haut de ma terrasse, elle s'est imposée à moi telle une évidence, j'étais aux anges ^_^. Et comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, j'adore ce pairing.**_

 _ **Bref, amis lecteurs, merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère. ^_^/**_

 **/ !\** **Edit du 27 décembre 2017** **/ !\\. (Eh oui, encore un autre edit.)**

 **Je tiens à remercier MrsJedusore et Mollylips pour leur reviews.**


End file.
